Plushie Revolution!
by Renhi
Summary: The Dialogue Challenge: UsaKuma. “For goodness sake, do we have to be here? I mean, seriously. EWW.” “Kuma. Shut up. It’s not like I want to be here and watch our owners have a make-out session. …And UGH, is he using tongue?” -crack-


ADVERTISING TIME!

GO TO **SHINE**.

**The Dialogue Challenge!  
-by Jazyrha!**

**Pairing:** UsaKuma (Implied TamaHani)  
**Fanclub:** SIE.  
**Situation:** The dolls happen to see some… err… 'graphic' scenes as they converse on their own.

* * *

"For goodness sake, do we have to be here? I mean, seriously. _EWW_."

"Kuma. Shut. _Up_. It's not like I want to be here and watch our owners have a make-out session. …And UGH, is he using _tongue_?!"

"…Don't tell me the details! It's gross!"

"…Your owner is there too, Kuma… …Who's the uke and who's the seme? I mean, your owner is bigger but my owner is older. And your owner is… erm… _how do I say this nicely_… too '_dramatic_'."

"HEY! **I** NEVER INSULTED YOUR OWNER!"

"…You don't need to tell me that, Kuma. I'm already aware."

"Anyway, I'm not the one that sends signals to my owner to make him eat cake."

"…Can you stop rubbing that on my fluffy face?"

"No. It's fun bothering you, Usa-chan!"

"Right."

"What do mean by that?! I clearly love- _oops_."

"Eh? What?"

"I said: 'I'm clearly of…' and I stopped. There. Happy?"

"…I know you love me, Kuma."

"…WHAT?! NO! I DON'T! …Dammit…"

"Heh."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, THAT 'HEH'?!"

"Nothing."

"Che."

"…Stop imitating Gintama, idiot."

"Che."

"…Shut up and help me find out a way to prevent our eyes from being mangled further."

"You _had_ to bring us back to that, didn't you…"

"Obviously. It's not like we come to life and can move around when our owners are having a –_ahem_– 'sexual reunion' right in front of us."

"…Don't tell me that. I hate when you go to smart-mode, Usa-chan. What, did your owner's inner mind grab you and shake its way inside?"

"…Probably. Don't ask me. I'm just being the smart being that I am."

"…I don't like you."

"Which I am aware of. Now leave me alone so I can go ahead and play dead."

"Ditto."

* * *

"I hate being a plushie. I mean, _seriously_. We can't move, we can't talk -unless it's telepathic- and worst of all, we can't control our own freaking body!"

"Ditto again."

* * *

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan! Didn't it look like our dolls were talking to each other?"

"Ehhhhh... It did, right, Hani-sempai? I thought I was my inner-mind theater..."

"Yeah! And it looked like Usa-chan was blushing!"

"Wow! I wonder if my Kuma-chan loves Usa-chan..."

"Do you want some cake, Tama-chan?"

"Ooh! Yes, please!"

"YAY!"

* * *

"GAH! Usa-chan, wake up! Wake up, I tell you!"

"...Uhm...? What?"

"Don't be so groggy! We're gonna leave!"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know! But our owners are grabbing their bags and they just put their clothes back on again."

"Already?!"

* * *

"Hani-sempai, do you mind if we put Usa-chan and Kuma-chan together?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I think Kuma-chan has a crush on sempai's Usa-chan!"

"Ooh! So we can give them a bit of private time?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Okay then! I'll share Usa-chan with Kuma-chan!"

"Thank you, Hani-sempai!"

* * *

"Did you just hear that, Usa-chan? We're not going to be separated!"

"...Yes, I did. And I realized, Kuma."

"Aww, that's no fun!"

"Obviously."

"And Kuma- are you sure about what you said earlier?"

"Tell you what?"

"...About.. you... well..."

"Hmm... I'm starting to enjoy this. A lot. Hehehehe."

"Hmph."

"Aww, is Usa-chan angry?"

"Why yes, Usa-chan is angry, indeed."

"Buuu, cheer up!"

"You're the one to talk, idiot."

"Idiot? Idiot? You've got to be kidding me."

"Why?"

"I mean, the person I just happen to fall in love -is it normal for dolls to fall in love anyway?- with a pompous doll. Who also happens to be fluffy, pink, and a rabbit. A rabbit, darn you."

"Are you mocking my stature?"

"Well, normally, bears EAT rabbits."

"So? It's not everyday that dolls talk to each other and they fall in love with each other... Ohshit."

"Eh... That might be."

"You actually listened?!"

"Duhh."

"Wow. You must not be a retard, after all."

"Of course I'm not- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Nothing, dear."

"That's better."

* * *

A/N:

Ehehehe. Crack galore? XD

UsaKuma. An UsaKuma. -.-  
I must be going insane, but I happen to enjoy it, so...

Review?  
Tell me how it was!

Please?

Please-y please with cherry on top of soda and rootbeer and weird cocktail stuff?

:D

"DOSI, OUT!"

-gets shot-


End file.
